Vacation From Hell
by pinaygurl28
Summary: Draco and Harry go on vacation to a cottage by the sea in Ireland. But when there, problems arise that could ruin the whole vacation for them.    Written for the Vacation Challenge posted by selenehekate


Title: A Vacation From Hell?

Chapter: Let's Go On A Vacation!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Summary: Draco and Harry go on vacation to a cottage by the sea in Ireland. But when there, problems arise that could ruin the whole vacation for them.

Written for the Vacation Challenge posted by selenehekate

It was just another day for the Potter-Malfoy couple. Draco had just returned from work at the apothecary that he owned along with Severus Snape and Harry would soon be arriving from his shift at St. Mungo's/ At the moment, Draco was preparing ingredients for what that night's dinner, then Harry would cook when he got home. They had been married for just over a year now and they had easily fallen into a routine that was comfortable for the both of them. Just as Draco had finished chopping all of the vegetables, the floo flared to life admitting Harry to their home.

"Hello, Harry. Not much work today, I hope?" greeted Draco. As much as he knew Harry loved his job, he did not like it when his husband came home absolutely exhausted.

"No, love. Just a lot of paperwork. Things have calmed down since the influenza breakout last week. Give me a minute, love. I just want to change out of these robes before I start on dinner," replied Harry.

"That would be no problem. I had just finished chopping things when you came in. Is there anything else that you want me to get started on?" asked Draco. He would do anything to make his husband comfortable after a day at work, especially after he had been coming home well after midnight the week before. He was of the belief that his precious, lovely husband deserved all the comforts he can get. He would have prefered it if they lived with his parents at Malfoy Manor, if only for the comfort that he knew Harry would receive there. But here at Grimmauld Place, Harry was absolutely determined that they live without the support of his parents and make a living for themselves. Of course he wanted that too. He just didn't like how tired Harry made himself. It was much more preferable when Harry had plenty of energy for other...more pleasurable activities. Although he could certainly not complain when said activities did occur. Repeatedly at one time.

"Nah, it's okay. You've already done a lot," replied Harry as he began to climb up the stairs to the bedroom.

Later on that evening as they ate their dinner, both were silent, although it was for different reasons. Draco was simply content to be eating with Harry and Harry was thinking on asking Draco about something that had been on his find for some time.

"Draco, I was wondering if you wanted to go away for a weekend. I mean, our anniversary was a few weeks ago and we couldn't really celebrate due to both our work. And then our honeymoon was ended early because I was called back to the hospital for an emergency. It can just be for a weekend. I already asked my supervisors and they said that it would be fine if I spent some time off. I had worked so much that I can take a whole two months off without any repurcussions. I'm sure that Severus can handle the shop on his own for a while. What do you think?" suggested Harry.

"I suppose that we can, as long as you really can get away from the hospital for the weekend. I'm sure that Severus can handle the shop on his own for the weekend. I wouldn't doubt it if he would insist on not even taking a helper, he would rather do everything on his own if I can't be there. He wouldn't be happy if I suggested that it would be better if we close the shop so he can get some rest as well," said Draco. He was really starting to warm up to this latest idea that Harry had come up with. It had indeed been quite some time since they had a real vacation. He could not even fault the hospital for calling Harry back during their honeymoon. An epidemic had spread throughout Wizarding London and they were short on healers so they had to call in everyone they could. "Do you already have an idea on where you want to go?" continued Draco.

"I talked to one of the healers, they said that he plans on selling the cottage he owns in Ireland. It's a beach house as well. Fully furnished, has three house-elves and a wizarding village within a ten minute walking distance," informed Harry.

"And just how much would this cost us?" asked Draco.

"He hasn't decided on a fixed price just yet. Since he plans on leaving almost everything there, we would essentially have to pay for the furniture as well. The amount that he paid for it was 2,500 galleons. But, he said that since it would be us buying it, he is willing to sell it to us for a cheap price. He knows that we would be capable of taking care of the place. Also, we can go to the cottage for any future vacations that we could go on, or a weekend escape. Or even just overnight if we connect it to the floo network," said Harry.

"Harry, how much?" repeated Draco.

"Just 2,500 galleons. He's actually losing money if he sells it to us," said Harry.

"Okay, other than the fact that he knows us, why is it so cheap?" asked Draco.

"Well, other than the reasons that I've already told you... He might have mentioned that the muggle town there has a high rate of crimes," mumbled Harry as though he did not want to be heard.

"Crimes? And you want to buy a vacation home in that area? Absolutely not! You would be in danger! Something can happen to you! No, no way!" exclaimed Draco.

"Well, it's not like we would actually have to go anywhere near them, Draco. And we won't be there all the time. Plus, the village is a half hour at least away from our home. Not with the amount of villas, mansions, cottages and other homes we own from our inheritances," said Harry.

"Exactly! We already have all of our other properties! Why do you want to buy a new one?" questioned Draco.

"Because. This would be something that we bought on our own. Not something that we inherited from our parents and godparents. Even the home we live in now is from my godfather," argued Harry.

"-sigh- Fine then. If you're absolutely sure that you want to take the cottage from him, then we will," submitted Draco. He really didn't like to see Harry unhappy or mad at him.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Draco!" exclaimed Harry as he got up to go to his husband and gave him a most passionate kiss that lasted for minutes and would have continued if not for the lack of air.

"Well, if that's the thanks that I get for agreeing with you, maybe there will be a lot less fights going on around here," said Draco breathlessly, "Now, just let me floow Sev and then we can go talk to your friend. Our dinner is pretty cold now, we can just finish it later," continued Draco.

With that, the couple went their separate ways to finish any type of business that needed to be done before they could leave on vacation.


End file.
